The present invention relates to a disposable tourniquet cuff that can be wrapped around a patient's limb and inflated to reduce blood flow in the limb.
Inflatable tourniquet cuffs are widely used by the medical industry. Typically, a tourniquet cuff is positioned around a limb of a patient, secured in place, and manually or automatically inflated. Inflation of the tourniquet cuff results in the application of pressure to the limb of the patient, substantially reducing blood flow in the portions of the limb distal relative to the inflated tourniquet cuff. After use, the tourniquet cuff is discarded as medical waste.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,635 to Robinette-Lehman, issued Jan. 13, 1987, describes an inflatable tourniquet cuff having an inflatable member. The inflatable member includes a flexible backing formed from two pieces. A stiffener is positioned between the two pieces. The two pieces are joined and sealed to form an envelope that holds the stiffener. Two sheets are joined to form a bladder, and the bladder, along with a bladder protective layer, is joined to the envelope.
The inflatable member has a substantially arcuate shape, and is configured to form a shape that is substantially similar to the frustum of a cone when wrapped about a body part. A set of tourniquet cuffs, with sizes selected so that the arcs of the cuff nest within each other is also disclosed. In certain embodiments, the inside radius of one cuff in a set is selected to match the outside radius of the next smaller size cuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,953 to Spence, issued Dec. 25, 1990, also discloses a disposable, inflatable tourniquet cuff. The disclosed tourniquet cuff includes a pair of flexible opposed and correspondingly sized bladder wall members. Each bladder wall member is formed from a polymer impregnated fabric that can be bonded to each other. A pair of fabric cover members are placed on opposite sides of the bladder wall members, and at least one outermost peripheral stitched border strip joins the cover members to the bladder wall members. A stiffener plate is disposed between one of the bladder walls and one of the cover members. Straps, ties, or other means are used to secure the cuff around a body part. Inflatable tourniquets are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,846, 3,504,675, 3,654,931, and 3,713,446, but such patents do not show or suggest the present invention.
The present invention provides a tourniquet cuff for reducing blood flow in a patient's limb. The tourniquet includes a backing plate having an inner and outer side. A flexible covering having an inner and outer side is also provided. The flexible covering is formed to be substantially more pliable than the backing plate. The backing plate and the flexible covering are attached to each other to define an inflation cavity between the inner side of the backing plate and the inner side of the flexible covering. An inflatable bladder is positioned in the inflation cavity and the tourniquet is secured about a patient's limb with the outer side of the flexible covering in contact with the patient's limb.
In preferred embodiments, a border strip is positioned for stitching attachment of the backing plate and the flexible covering. The flexible covering is attached to the backing plate by stitching extending through the flexible border strip, the backing plate, and the flexible covering.
In other preferred embodiments, the inflatable bladder further comprises first and second air impermeable layers attached together by an air impermeable seal at their peripheries to provide a bladder chamber defined between the first and second air impermeable layers. To permit inflation of the bladder chamber, an inlet conduit is situated to extend through a hole defined in the backing plate and join in fluid communication with the bladder chamber. A coupling piece configured for attachment to a pressurized air source is attached to the conduit.
In another preferred embodiment, a tourniquet cuff according to the present invention includes a backing plate having an inner and outer side. A strip supporting a plurality of fabric hooks is attached to the outer side of the backing plate, and a fabric strap is attached at one end to the outer side of the backing plate. The fabric strap supports a plurality of fabric loops for engagement with the fabric hooks. A flexible covering having an inner and outer side, formed to be substantially more pliable than the backing plate, is provided. The backing plate and the flexible covering are attached to each other to define an inflation cavity between the inner side of the backing plate and the inner side of the flexible covering. The outer side of the flexible covering is formed to present an engagable surface for engagement with the fabric hooks to augment securement of the tourniquet about a patient's limb, and an inflatable bladder is positioned in the inflation cavity. Inflation of the bladder reduces blood flow in a patient's limb when the tourniquet cuff is wrapped around a patient's limb, the fabric strap is securely attached to the strip, and the strip engages the engagable surface of the flexible covering.
In yet another preferred embodiment, a tourniquet cuff for reducing blood flow in a patient's limb includes a backing plate having an inner and outer side. A flexible covering having an inner and outer side is attached to the backing plate, together defining an inflation cavity between the inner side of the backing plate and the inner side of the flexible covering. The flexible covering is formed to be substantially more pliable than the backing plate, and preferably is formed from a polymeric foam to present a padded surface that helps distribute circumferential pressure to a patient's limb, enhancing patient comfort.
In operation, an inflatable bladder is positioned in the inflation cavity, and the tourniquet cuff is wrappably attached to itself by an engagement mechanism such as fabric hooks and loops, ties, snaps, or other conventional fasteners. Telescoping lateral movement of the wrapped tourniquet cuff is prevented during inflation by a mechanism that can include fabric hooks and loops, or other conventional fasteners. Preferably, a substantial portion of the outer side of the padded foam flexible covering presents an engaging surface to augment securement of the tourniquet about a patient's limb and minimize telescoping lateral movement of the tourniquet.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.